Romeo&Cinderella
by PatataBook
Summary: 'Además, Rin y yo hemos hecho muy buenas migas, ¿verdad, rubia?- Me preguntó sonriendo de nuevo. -¿Me acabas de llamar 'rubia? –Le pregunté, intentando que la voz sonara amenazadora. -¿Te molesta? -Sí, bastante. -Entonces sí, te he llamado rubia. –Sonrió orgulloso.' Un Romeo&Cinderella como no se ha visto.
1. Chapter 1

**ROMEO&CINDERELLA.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

**RIN.**

El timbre se hizo escuchar justo cuando crucé la puerta. Dejé mi mochila encima de la mesa, al lado de mi mejor amiga. En ese momento, Miki se entretenía con una bola de papel, haciéndola rodar entre sus manos. Tenía el cabello largo, de color rojo, como las cerezas, con un gracioso mechón que le sobresalía por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, quizás algo más oscuros.

-Buenos días. –Saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Nada de buenos. –Me corrigió Miki.- Es lunes por la mañana. Quedan menos de dos meses para acabar el curso. –Añadió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Sonreí tras recordarlo. Estábamos en la recta final, dentro de poco se acabarán los madrugones, ver las caras de algunas personas y, sobre todo, se acabaron hacer exámenes y tareas.

Annie, nuestra profesora de biología*, hacía su aparición. Vestía una falda rosa chillón, combinada con una blusa blanca y unas sandalias del mismo color. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Dejó caer los libros encima de su mesa, haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Buenos días, clase.- Nos saludó. Se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.- Como sabrán, ya queda poco para terminar las clases. Y, para algunos, esta es una nueva oportunidad para aprobar mi asignatura.- Nuestra profesora se apartó: SEXO Y SEXUALIDAD estaba escrito en grande sobre el negro fondo.- Éste será el tema. –Señaló la pizarra.- Pero, al resto, les pido que también hagan el examen para subir de nota si no están conformes con las que tienen. Conque pónganse las pilas. Iré diciendo quienes tienes que presentarse a este examen dentro de 1 mes. -Añadió por último.

Algunos alumnos resoplaron. El tema en sí era sencillo, y más con la mentalidad de hoy en día, pero Annie, bajo la faceta de profesora buena y tierna que en ocasiones era, se escondía una mujer dura, que no se conformaba con lo simple. Por tanto, ponía los exámenes difíciles y las tareas una completa tortura.

Observé a mi compañera de asiento que había quedado de piedra. Ella era una de las que necesitaban aprobar. Al contrario que yo, a Miki le costaba estudiar. Aprobaba los exámenes de milagro. Aunque tampoco podía quejarme, biología no era mi fuerte.

-Dichosa sea la biología. –Maldijo en voz baja, aunque llegó a los oídos de nuestra profesora.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Furukawa? –Le preguntó Annie, sonriendo con inocencia, con una carpeta sobre sus manos. Miki sonrió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no enfadarla.- Bien, a ver, los que tienen que recuperar mi asignatura son: Akita Nero, Furukawa Miki, Haine Lin, Megpoid Gumi y Kagamine Len. Sois pocos y eso me satisface y entristece a la vez. Pero sé que podéis aprobar.- Animó, cerrando su libreta y dejándola encima de su mesa. Fui observando a cada uno de los mencionados.- Y no he terminado. Os tengo que comentar que…

Pero, en ese instante, me desconecté. Mi mirada quedó fija en Len, quien estaba sentado en la última fila, mirando al frente, sin inmutarse que le observaba. Ese chico era nuevo este año, y apenas habíamos intercambiado palabra y no porque no me esfuerce en socializarme con él, sino que cada vez que nuestras miradas se topaban, él me dedicaba una sonrisa. Y no una simpática, no, una sexy, de chico malo. Cada vez que lo hacía, tenía que apartar la mirada y relajarme. Odiaba ponerme roja. Mi piel era clara y se podía notar a kilómetros.

No dejé de mirarle hasta que el grito de Miki me sobresaltó.

-¿¡Cómo que quiere cambiarnos de sitio?! –Preguntó, mirando con sorpresa a Annie.- ¡Dentro de poco acaba el curso! ¡No nos puede hacer esto! –Protestó.

Annie suspiró y miró con cansancio de Miki. Debo decir que mi mejor amiga era impulsiva y sincera, si algo no le gustaba lo decía; si algo le molestaba, protestaba. Indiferentemente de quien se trate.

-Usted misma lo ha dicho, ya queda poco. ¿Qué más les dará separaros? -Alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla.- Además, usted y la señorita Sakine están las veinticuatro horas pegadas, las veo ir hasta la papelera juntas estando éste a menos de seis pasos.- Añadió.

Yo, que apenas me había enterado de lo sucedido, sentí todas las miradas sobre nosotras. Pero, la que más noté fue la de Len. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como sonreía y contemplaba la escena.

-¡Pe-pero no puede separarme de Rin! ¡Es mi niña! –Contraatacó, agarrándose fuertemente a mi brazo. Las risas de algunos alumnos no tardaron en aparecer.

-Señorita Furukawa, ¿no querrá reprobar? Porque esto puede…-No le dio tiempo a acabar la oración cuando Miki comenzó a guardar sus libros y materiales en su mochila que estaban repartidos por la mesa.

-¿Sabe? Lo he pensado. A Rin la veo siempre, no es que estemos separadas por un muro.-Rió nerviosa, mientras se colocaba la mochila en su hombro derecho y se despedía de mi con un leve movimiento de su mano.- Que sepas que te quiero.

-Venga, menos teatro. Estamos en una clase, no en la calle.- Comentó cuando escuchó de nuevo las risas. Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.- Cámbiese por Kagamine.-Le dijo a Miki. Ella bufó y le echó una de sus miradas a Len.- Él se sentará con usted a partir de ahora, señorita Sakine.- Me informó. Yo sonreí nerviosa cuando le escuché acercarse. Tiró su mochila cerca de mi silla y se acomodó en el antiguo asiento de mi mejor amiga. Perfecto, era justo lo que me faltaba. Miki refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Ahora le tocaría estar en la última fila. Si antes no se enteraba de mucho, ahora no se enteraría de nada.

-Oh, espere. Furukawa, mejor siéntese aquí.-Annie señaló la mesa en la segunda fila.- Así atenderá mejor.- Miki sonrió forzadamente, dejando su mochila en el suelo y acomodándose en su nuevo asiento.

Me fijé en que aquél asiento estaba vacío, con lo que, en parte me alegré; no se entretendrá con nada.

-Bien, y ahora…-Annie cambió ha algunos de su sitio. Supuse que en un intento de ayudar a quienes iban regular en su asignatura, colocándolos junto a los mejores.- Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó sobre su mesa, delante de todos nosotros.- Bien, ya podemos empezar. –Cruzó sus piernas y se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos.- ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué diferencia hay entre el sexo y la relación sexual? Señorita Furukawa, por ejemplo.- Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella.

-Esto…-Miki se movió incómodamente en su asiento. Había empezado bien el día.- Pues… el sexo es… eh… cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen bebés y… pues… la relación sexual es... darse besos y eso. –Toda su contestación tomó una entonación a pregunta.

Todos, incluso Annie, tuvimos que contener la risa.

-No. ¿Alguien? –Se detuvo en Len, quien había levantado el brazo.

-La sexualidad es el conjunto de características físicas y psicológicas que diferencian a la mujer del hombre. Las relaciones sexuales es el encuentro físico, íntimo y emocional entre dos personas. -Annie arqueó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente. Muy bien, Kagamine. –Le felicitó. Len solo se limitó a sonreír.

Lo miré de arriba a abajo, en un rápido escáner mientras Annie seguía preguntando al resto de la clase. Noté que no había vacilado en la contestación y que este tema le iba a ir que ni pintado.

-Oye, guapa, se te cae la baba.- Len apoyó la cabeza encima de la palma de su mano observándome. Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño, desviando la mirada al frente. Noté una de sus manos acercándose a mi silla. Contuve la respiración cuando me atrajo a él sin que Annie se diese cuenta.- ¿Sabes? Cuando te sonrojas estás para comerte. –Traté de ignorarle cuando una de sus mejores sonrisas de dibujó en su rostro.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y menos aún, lo roja que me estaba poniendo tan rápido. _¿Quieres calmarte? _Me dije.

-Antes de que suena la campana. Quería comentar que hablé de este cambio con el resto de profesores y estaban de acuerdo con este cambio. Con que estarían así en un principio si todo sale bien.- Algunos alumnos –y me incluyo- soltaron bufidos y gruñidos. Me pegué la palma de la mano en la frente. Era lo que le faltaba. Aguantar al amor de mi nuevo compañero de lunes a viernes durante horas. No me podían ir mejor las cosas -nótese el sarcasmo-.

La campana sonó, anunciando el intercambio de clase. Annie se despidió de nosotros, recogió sus cosas y la montaña de libros y salió. Suspiré y miré a mi mejor amiga. Miki se golpeaba con la libreta en la frente. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Eh, rubia, aun no me has dicho hola. –Sentí la punta de sus zapatos rozando mi camisa. Me giré por fin, topándome de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-No tengo por qué decirte hola.- Le contesté, sin apartar mí mirada de la suya. No quería hacerle ver que me intimidaba.

-Oh, con que una chica dura. Y creía que eras de las que se dejaban. –Comentó, sonriendo orgulloso.- Annie no ha podido ponerme en mejor sitio. –Añadió, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, Miki apareció delante de nosotros, de brazos cruzados.

-Con Maika. ¡Me han puesto con Maika! –Gritó golpeando el suelo con el pie.

Alcé una ceja.

-Pero si la mesa que tenías a tu lado estaba vacía. –Le recordé.

-Lo sé, eso era lo que yo creía, hasta que ha llegado de asaberdónde. Annie la ha visto y le ha asignado la mesa que tenía a mi lado. ¡Voy a convivir con esa víbora repugnante!- Subió su tono de voz apropósito.

-¡Te he oído, antena parabólica!- Le contestó Maika, refiriéndose al mechón de pelo que le sobresalía de la cabeza, aunque no entendía la broma puesto que ella también tenía un mechón sobresalido.

Me volteé para verla. Fulminaba a Miki con la mirada, cruzada de brazos y piernas. Su largo cabello liso era de color blanco, salvo las puntas rizadas, que eran rojas, al igual que sus ojos, aunque era más bien una mezcla de rojo y naranja.

Nuestra historia con ella podía ser descrita con una sola palabra: imposible. Llevábamos desde los cinco años peleando y discutiendo con ella. Era muy presumida y llamaba la atención con todo. Una vez, cuando éramos pequeñas, estábamos en el parque y nos retó a Miki y a mi ha chupar las barras de los columpios. Lógicamente, con la mentalidad de esa tierna edad, aceptamos. Nos arrepentimos en el mismo instante, cuando ella sonrió y comenzó a señalarnos y a gritar que éramos sucias y más tonterías que preferí no recordar. Desde entonces, le declaramos la guerra.

-¡Eso pretendía, saco de huesos! –Miki dirigió su mirada a mi nuevo compañero.- ¿Sabes? Si quieres, podemos intercambiarnos los asientos.- Le propuso con una sonrisa inocente que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.- Ya sabes, en las clases de Annie podemos sentarnos como nos ha puesto y luego, cuando estemos en otras clases, cambiarnos y, si preguntan, le decimos que Annie nos dejó como estábamos.- Propuso. A mi, personalmente, no me parecía mala idea.

Creo que de lo mejor que he escuchado hasta ahora.

-Hm… mejor no. Me gusta este sitio. –Comentó para mi desgracia, acomodándose.- Además, Rin y yo hemos hecho muy buenas migas, ¿verdad, rubia?- Me preguntó sonriendo de nuevo. Alcé una ceja, encarándome de nuevo a él.

-¿Me acabas de llamar 'rubia'? –Le pregunté, intentando que la voz sonara amenazadora.

Cosa que no ocurrió.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí, bastante.

-Entonces sí, te he llamado rubia. –Sonrió orgulloso mientras intentaba controlar el impulso de tirarle de la silla.

Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia la pelirroja cuando se inclinó hacia mí.

-Como salgas de esta, enserio me caso contigo. –Me aseguró, sacándome una sonrisa.- Bueno, luego nos vemos. No quiero que llegue…

-¡Todos a sus asientos! –Miki rodó los ojos cuando aquella voz le rebotó en la cabeza. No podía ser otra que nuestra adorable profesora de matemáticas- También le incluye a usted, señorita Furukawa.- Comentó cuando vio a Miki aún de pie frente a nosotros.

-Eso, señorita Furukawa. –Oí la burla de Len y vi la fulminante mirada de Miki.

Acababa de ganarse una nueva enemiga.

Miki corrió a su asiento, y, al sentarse, separó su mesa de la de Maika quien, por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo. Pero, cuando sus ojos chocaron… menos mal que las miradas no matan.

De momento.

***En España, es, en los institutos, la asignatura que estudia los seres vivos, su origen, evolución, reproducción, etc. No sé como lo llaman en otras partes, pero lo pongo por si hay alguna duda y eso~. **

**¡He vuelto! (?) **

**Como ya avisé, iba a empezar de nuevo RomeoxCenicienta porque, repasando todos mis historias, me di cuenta que era la que peor estaba quedando. ouo Los capítulos me parecían que iban sueltos y no encajaban por decirlo de una manera. Conque pensé en rehacerlo y hacer un RomeoxCenicienta más a mi estilo, ¿no? Y es cuando vi la luz. Este capítulo lleva meses guardado y, al principio, no sabía que iba ha hacer con él. :') Por eso, pensé en usarlo. Me basé en el comienzo de la saga 'Hush, Hush' que no sé si la habrán leído u os sonará [para quienes sí lo leyeron entenderán que Patch es solo mío. (?)] Y, bueh, me dije a mi misma ``Oye, súbelo de una dichosa vez si no quieres cagarla''. Y tadán, ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! (?)**

**Me encantaría que comentaran o algo porque eso es importante para mi. A_A Me da igual si es algo malo o bueno, quiero mejorar porque sé que, comparada con otras, esto no es gran cosa. Conque, ya saben. e.e **

**Y, bueeeno, he empezado cuarto de secundaria –matádme.- y mañana comienzo las clases y hay 0 ganas de hacer algo. D: Por lo que, he pensado en que, en todas las historias que haga, antes de subir el capítulo, tengo que hacer el siguiente de éste. Por ejemplo [que sé que os habéis liado. :')] : Este Romeo&Cinderella casi tiene el segundo capítulo. Con lo que, si tengo tiempo, lo acabaré y la semana que viene quizás esté terminado y listo para subirlo. *~* **

**Y, explicado lo inexplicable (?), ya saben, lo que quieran decirme, solo escriban y envíen. Sencillo. e.e **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene! **

**Con cariño, **

**Maisa. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROMEO&CINDERELLA.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

**LEN.**

* * *

><p><em>I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun<em>_  
><em>_I'll be the bright, in black, that's making you run._

* * *

><p>La última clase del día no podía ser otra que educación física. No hay mejor manera de terminar un lunes –nótese el sarcasmo-.<p>

Nuestro instituto tenía instaladas de varias pistas para un uso exclusivo; una pista para correr de 500 metros de largo, dos de baloncesto, una de beisbol, una de fútbol. Las pistas solo se podían usar en educación física bajo la supervisión de nuestro profesor. Aunque, claro, había veces que se hacía la vista gorda y en los descansos algunos alumnos se las arreglaban para jugar durante un rato a algunas pistas.

Akaito, el profesor pelirrojo por la que la mitad de las chicas de secundaria babean, nos había dado clases de baloncesto las últimas semanas y esta era la última clase de calentamiento y repaso general. Tendríamos que prepararnos para el examen práctico de este deporte que sería el viernes. No me preocupaba. Los deportes eran lo mejor que se me daba y llevaba practicando el baloncesto desde pequeño.

-¡Bien, equipo! –La firme voz de nuestro profesor resonó en la pista. Nos habíamos reunido en un semicírculo con Akaito en el centro explicando lo que hoy haríamos: calentamiento y dos partidos de entrenamiento.

Suspiré y pegué una rápida mirada a Rin. Estaba frente a mí, con el uniforme –unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa blanca para ellas. Una camisa blanca y unas bermudas azules de chándal para nosotros.-, y me miraba. Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas torcidas en un intento de molestarla. Conseguí mi propósito cuando vi como sus mejillas se tintaban ligeramente de rojo. Aunque se negó a apartar sus ojos de mí.

Alzó una ceja y supe que me estaba retando. Seguí sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla. Si quería una lucha de miradas, iba a tener una lucha de miradas. Alcé mi barbilla con orgullo. Azul con azul. Aunque no resistí por mucho y solté una pequeña risa cuando me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió cuando la volví a mirar. Era preciosa.

Sonreí con malicia y comencé a mirarla de arriba abajo en un rápido escáner. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, había que decir. Estaba bien proporcionado, con unas piernas perfectas, una cintura diminuta, un vientre plano… Y, los pechos… bueno, aún tenía 16 años, ¿seguían creciendo, no?

Llegué a su rostro. El rojo de sus mejillas se extendió, cubriendo gran parte de su cara y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Sabía que la había devorado con la mirada.

-Entonces, todo explicado, a calentar esos cuerpos. –Akaito dejó su libreta sobre una mesa situada fuera de la pista. Me había fijado que siempre mantenía la costumbre de evaluarnos con la mirada tras la mesa, sin necesidad de levantarse.

Suspiré y comencé a calentar junto a mis tres mejores amigos. A Kaito le conocía desde pequeño, es más, ya le consideraba mi hermano. No nos separábamos nunca. Siempre íbamos juntos a cualquier lugar, aun, hasta hace un año, no yendo a las mismas clases. Jugábamos a básquet e íbamos juntos a los partidos. Nos decían que cuando participábamos, éramos uno. No nos hacía falta palabras para saber cuando pasarla y cuando no. Tan solo con una mirada y una sonrisa, ya podíamos decir que los dos puntos que se ganaba encestando, lo tendríamos seguro. No pudisteis imaginar la alegría que me entró cuando supe que estudiaríamos juntos. Rinto, en cambio, era mi primo, por lo que no hacía falta decir lo mucho que le quería. Y, en cuanto a Yuma, era el mejor amigo de mi primo y Kaito. ¿Qué decir? En este año se ha ganado estar en mi vida. Suena cursi, ¿cierto?

Los tres me sonreían con picardía mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Alcé una ceja cuando Kaito señalaba con la cabeza hacia Rin.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté con un tono de voz neutro.

-¿Kagamine Rin, eh? No está mal. Quizás le falte un poco de pecho. –Oí el comentario de Kai cuando giró su rostro hacia mi rubia y empezó a devorarla con la mirada. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar lanzarme sobre él y ahorcarle.

-No sé de que me hablas. –Dije mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia arriba y desviaba mi mirada. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

-Nos tomas el pelo. –Rodé los ojos cuando Yuma se coló en mi campo de visión.- Hemos visto como le miras. Parecía que ibas a lanzarte encima de ella en cualquier momento. –Añadió, abriendo ligeramente las piernas e intentando rozar con la yema de sus dedos el duro suelo.

-Ya, claro. A ti te hace falta un babero cada vez que te fijas en Miki y no me paso el día riéndome. –Sonreí ampliamente cuando le vi sonrojar y recuperarse tras la caída.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso? –Me preguntó de golpe, mientras se ponía de pie y me miraba sorprendido.

Sonreí divertido tras desviar el tema.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar. –Eché mi flequillo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza y le miré sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y pude notar que apretaba los dientes.

-No me gusta. –Fue lo que dijo antes de que Kaito, Rinto y yo nos echáramos a reír cuando le devolvió el saludo a Miki, con un movimiento torpe de su mano y una sonrisa tonta.

Iba a replicarnos visiblemente avergonzado cuando Akaito dio un soplo a su silbado.

-Mientras calentabais, he estado retocando los equipos que formaréis. Seréis cuatro grupos de cinco jugadores. Haremos partidos rápidos, ¿de acuerdo? –Empezó a explicar a medida que se acercaba carpeta en mano.- Jugaréis a la vez; dos en un campo, dos en otro. Los dos equipos ganadores se debatirán en un campo, y los dos que hayan perdido, también. Aquí no se salva nadie. –Nos sonrió y abrió su carpeta. Comencé a rezar para que me tocara en el mismo equipo que Rin.- El primer equipo: Haine Lin, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kasane Teto y Akita Neru. –Gruñí por lo bajo y miré a Rin. Me percaté de que se mordía la mejilla por dentro y asentía cuando Miki le decía algo por lo bajo.- Segundo equipo: Furukawa Miki, Sakine Rin, Amane Yuma*, Zatsune Miku y Amaya Maika* -Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la cara de idiota que se le quedó a Yuma cuando su nombre fue dicho junto al de Miki.

-¡Ni aunque me amenace con una pistola! –Pero, tanto yo como el resto de la clase, nos volvimos sorprendidos hacia la dueña de aquella voz. Miki fruncía el ceño sobre sus brazos cruzados.- No pienso jugar en un equipo con Maika. Ni yo ni Rin. –Aclaró, mirando firme a nuestro profesor. Miré a su mejor amiga, quien parecía estar de acuerdo cuando asintió ligeramente.

-Furukawa, estoy al tanto de lo que hay entre ustedes. Por eso os he puesto en el mismo equipo. –Akaito no pareció ni sorprendido ni enfadado. Cosa que me extrañó. Se limitó a devolverles la mirada.- Tienen que aprender a jugar en equipo, jugar siendo uno. No conseguirán que cambie mi decisión. –Aseguró, alzando una ceja como advertencia de que si seguía protestando, se armaría la gorda.

Miki rodó los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos por ambos lados de su cuerpo, murmurando algo entre dientes. Rin suspiró y bajó la mirada. En ese instante, quise ofrecerme para cambiarme por Maika, pero no quería cabrear a nuestro profesor. Ya ocurrió una vez y no quería volver a repetirlo.

-¡Es injusto! –Gritó Maika, acercándose a Akaito.- ¡Estas dos no cooperarán! ¡Son idiotas! –Me quedé boquiabierto ante aquello. Insultar a un compañero frente a un profesor se consideraba una falta grave.

-Como si tú no lo fueras–Murmuró la pelirroja, devolviéndole la mirada de asco y odio.

Akaito cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz durante unos segundos.

-¡Hey! Vale ya. –Sus ojos se abrieron y fulminaron a Maika con evidente enfado.- Tendremos una charla después de clase con el director. –Vi como el rostro de aquella arpía se desfiguraba y comenzaba a ponerse pálida. Y no era de extrañar, ya sabíamos lo que aquello significaba: una llamada a tus padres y una bronca segura.- Y usted, -giró su rostro para observar al de Miki. Me ponía a sus pies cuando tan solo la vi tomar aire. Ni un gesto, ni un paso hacia atrás. Mantenía la mirada firme, fría, sin vacilaciones.- si le digo que va con Maika, guste o no, va a ir, ¿oído? Ni súplicas, ni enfados, ni rabietas, ni suspiros, nada. –Miki asintió aun sin apartar la mirada.

-N-no puede ha-hacer eso. –Tartamudeó poco después Maika, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Y tanto que puedo. Acaba de faltarle el respeto a dos de sus compañeras. Puedo hacer eso y mucho más. ¿Quiere comprobarlo? –Le retó nuestro profesor, cruzando de brazos y con la mirada de nuevo puesto en ella.

Maika negó con la cabeza y se volteó, volviendo a su lugar a la vez que se cubría la boca e intentaba no llorar. Volví mi vista a Akaito, quien soltó aire por la nariz y se aclaró la garganta, abriendo de nuevo su carpeta.

-Bien, continuemos; tercer equipo: Nekomura Iroha, Utatane Piko, Megpoid Gumi, Kagamine Rinto y Yuzuki Yukari. Cuarto y último equipo: Hatsune Miku, Naoko Lily*, Tomomi Galaco*, Haine Lui y Kagane Rei. Uno de los equipos que juegue tendrá que llevar unas camisas anchas y del mismo color que os pondréis para diferenciaros del equipo rival que os daré.- Se acercó a la mesa y dejó de nuevo la carpeta. Suspiró y agarró una caja que había junto a éste.- Bien, primer y tercer equipo, jugáis en el campo de mi derecha. Segundo y cuarto a mi izquierda. –Akaito dejó la caja frente a nosotros.- Ya podéis empezar a jugar. Os estaré vigilando. –Comentó mientras tomaba asiento sobre la silla.

El equipo de Rin se acercó, agarrando una camisa y colocándosela sobre la camisa blanca reglamentaria.

Mentiría si dijera que no le quedaba jodidamente perfecto.

Sonreí de lado y, tras intercambiar escasas palabras con mi equipo, decidimos coger también peto.

Agarré aire y me coloqué en el centro, en donde uno del equipo 3, más concretamente, mi primo Rinto, estaba de pie, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de chocarle la mano. Kaito, que se había ofrecido a lanzar el balón hacia arriba, se había colocado entre nosotros, con el balón en una de sus manos. Rinto me superaba de altura por un par de centímetros, aunque no representaba ningún problema. Kaito lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y se apartó hacia nuestro terreno, lo justo antes de que yo tomara impulso y saltara, lanzando el balón hacia atrás para que alguien de mi equipo consiguiera atraparlo. Cuando toqué suelo, Rinto lo hizo a los pocos segundos.

-Os vamos a dar una paliza. –Me aseguró, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Me gustaría verlo. –Le contesté, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de correr hacia Kaito, que ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la canasta.

Me miró y me sonrió de lado. Sabía lo que significaba. Cuando Piko corrió a cubrirme, Kaito se entretuvo mareando a dos jugadores rivales, haciendo botar el balón entre sus piernas, pasando de una mano a otra con destreza. Cuando su mirada volvió a la mía, reaccioné. Di un paso hacia un lado, consiguiendo que Piko, que se encontraba de espaldas a mi, corriera hacia aquél lado. Sonreí y le rodeé, poniéndome delante de él. Kaito pasó la pelota de nuevo entre sus piernas a gran rapidez y, antes de que Iroha se lanzara a cogerla, me la pasó. Atrapé el balón y corrí botándola. Me paré justo frente a la canasta. Delante de mi, de nuevo Iroha y Rinto se mantenían firme, jadeando. Miré a ambos lados y vi a Kaito, aunque estaba protegido por otros dos rivales. En cambio, Neru y Teto habían corrido junto a mi. Les sonreí y pasé el balón. Teto lo atrapó en el aire y empezó a botarla. Iroha salió y corrió a por ella. Teto, cuando la de cabellos rosas estuvo lo bastante cerca, pasó la pelota a Neru que, sin perderme de vista, logró pasármela.

Corrí, botando la pelota, hasta estar bajo la cesta que colgaba. Rinto, que había intentado robármela, me seguía. Sonreí de lado y salté, consiguiendo meter la pelota.

-¡Si, nene! –Reí cuando Rinto se acercó.

En su rostro seguía dibujada una sonrisa divertida.

-Acabamos de empezar, idiota. Esto solo ha sido el calentamiento. –Cogió la pelota y se preparó para sacar.

.

Cuando terminamos el primer partido, solté un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado y sudado. Habíamos perdido por tres puntos y tengo que decir que uno no era válido. Akaito, que había estado durante un rato paseándose entre las dos pistas, pitó una falta que Neru, supuestamente, hizo a Gumi en los últimos dos minutos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién ha perdido? Oh, sí, ¡tú! –Oí la burla de mi primo y rodé los ojos. Ahora sería insufrible.- ¿Quién ha ganado? ¡Rinto! ¡Sí! ¿Quién? ¡Rinto Kagamine! –Comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba estúpidamente.

-¿Quién está haciendo el idiota? ¡Rinto! ¡Sí! ¿Quién? ¡Rinto Kagamine! –Imité su voz mientras bailaba como él.

Mi primo rió con ganas.

-Ay, Len, Len. Es solo un partido. No seas mal perdedor. –Me animó el muy idiota pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Lo dice el que me está restregando por la cara que ha ganado. –Dije, sonriendo de lado.

-Es que he ganado. –Se excusó.

El que se rió esta vez, fui yo.

Akaito se acercó a nosotros dos, con la libreta a mano.

-Bien, decidme como habéis quedado. –Nos dijo, sacando el bolígrafo de su oreja derecha.

-El equipo tres ha ganado con 55 puntos, señor. –Habló mi primo, soltándose mientras sonreía ampliamente.- El equipo uno ha perdido por 50 puntos. –Me señaló con la cabeza.

Me aguanté las ganas de golpearle.

-Perfecto. El equipo uno juega con el dos. –Me miró y señaló con el bolígrafo al equipo que tenía unos metros más atrás.

_El equipo de Rin, _pensé cuando la vi hablar entretenidamente con Miki, a quien vi más relajada tras la bronca con Akaito.

-Oh, vas a jugar con tu chica. –Oí el comentario bromista de mi primo y me volteé a verlo. Sonreía con picardía.- Cuidado no le metas mano. Ya sabes como son los deportes. –Me advirtió, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su equipo.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré con fuerza. ¿Para tener amigos así, quién necesita enemigos?

-Oh, mira, nos toca ganar al equipo del sin cerebro. –Abrí los ojos y me volteé cuando oí la voz de Miki. Ella y Rin se habían acercado a mí. Mi rubia sonrió ante el comentario detrás de la pelirroja, algo incómoda.

-Oh, vaya. Si mal no recuerdo, habéis perdido. –Le sonreí ampliamente, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Por 2 puntos, listo. Y vosotros por 5. –Me la devolvió, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Además, nosotros teníamos a Maika. –Rodó los ojos.- No ha tocado balón. –Añadió, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

La miré de arriba abajo. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, lo que decía mucho de ella. Sonreí. Yuma no perdía el tiempo. Miré sobre su hombro en la búsqueda de mi amiga y lo encontré. No dejaba de mirar a la mejor amiga de Rin mientras botaba la pelota. Oh, Dios, estaba más que colgado por ella.

-Me gustaría ver como nos ganáis. –Le reté, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo mi vista a ella.- Si es que podéis. –Añadí, sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Te quieres apostar algo? –Oí la dulce voz de mi rubia. Rin había dado un paso hacia delante, encarándose a mí.

Ya podéis imaginar como me puse.

-Claro que sí. –Le aseguré, sonriendo con picardía. Las mejillas de mi rubia se encendieron ligeramente, pero con rapidez, aunque no por ello dejó de sonreír con superioridad.

-Si ganamos nosotros, nos invitáis a una cena. –Me propuso, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado.

Dios, en ese momento deseé besarla.

-Bien, pero… si ganamos nosotros… -Me acerqué a ella hasta tenerla tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Su sonrojo se intensificó y su sonrisa se esfumó cuando noté que se mordía la mejilla derecha por dentro. Me acerqué con suavidad a su oído.- Saldremos tú y yo. –Le susurré con voz ronca, aspirando su jodido olor a mandarina. La noté estremecerse y me separé de ella. Esta vez, había conseguido que su rostro quedara completamente rojo y que sus ojos se salieran de su órbita.- ¿Trato echo, rubia? –Le pregunté, sacando mi mano y tendiéndosela. Rin se quedó mirando mi mano como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

Me miró dubitativa.

-¿Y si añadimos otra pareja? –Me preguntó de golpe, desviando unas cuentas veces su mirada. Mi sonrisa se estrechó. Genial, una doble cita. No hay bien que por mal no venga.

-¿Qué propones? –Le pregunté, dejando caer mi mano.

Vi como una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el angelical rostro de mi rubia.

-Rin, juro por Dios que como sea lo que… -Comenzó a amenazar su pelirroja amiga, pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

-Miki, Yuma, tú y yo. –Finalizó, mirándome fijamente.

Yuma. Mi sonrisa se anchó.

-Hubiese preferido tan solo el 'tú y yo'. –Comencé, sacándole de nuevo los colores.- Pero, dado que mi mejor amigo está colgado por tu mejor amiga, haré una excepción. –Le dije, volviendo ha alzar la mano ante la incredulidad de Miki. Yuma conseguiría una cita con Miki. Yo conseguiría una cita con Rin. Podíamos acordar separarnos en un momento dado y conseguir que aquella dichosa cita doble terminara en una sola cita.- De nuevo, ¿trato echo, mi querida rubia?

-Trato echo, mi querido rubio. –Me contestó, estrechando mi mano.

De no ser porque me arriesgaría a perder mi cita, hubiera atraído a Rin hacia mis brazos y la hubiese cubierto de besos.

-¡Voy a matarte! –Gritó Miki mientras se encaraba a su mejor amiga. Me percaté de que tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas. La agarró del codo y la arrastró, soltándola de mi mano.

-¡Len! ¡Leen! –Oí la voz de Yuma y me volteé. Justo a tiempo para darle noticias buenas.- ¿Por qué estaba Miki tan alterada? –Me preguntó, alzando la mirada sobre mi hombro en donde, a pocos metros, las dos discutían susurrando.

Sonreí divertido.

-Procura perder este partido. –Le advertí.- Y los dos ganaremos un viaje directo al paraíso. –Señalé con la cabeza a ambas chicas.

A Yuma se le brillaron los ojos y por un momento me temí que se lanzara sobre mí para abrazarme y darme las infinitas gracias.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Nunca he hablado más enserio.

-¡Te quiero, tío! –Exclamó, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y atrayéndome a él ante la mirada de algunos compañeros.

Quise morirme.

-Vale, creo que ya lo sabe toda la clase. –Murmuré, notando un calor en las mejillas.- ¡Suelta! –Me solté de su agarre y me limpié la camisa con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Iba a replicarme cuando el silbado de Akaito rebotó en nuestras cabeza. Corrimos hacia la pista y, escogiendo la misma parte de la pista, nos preparamos para el partido. Rin se topó con mi mirada y me sonrió segura. Le devolví la sonrisa. Ganaría. Y tanto que lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>*Como se habrán percatado, los apellidos de algunos personajes no son los suyos propios porque carecen de ello. Como el de Maika, Galaco, Lily. Y, también como saben, hay institutos en donde los profesores dicen nombre y apellido del alumno, y como parte de Vocaloid carece de ello, decidí inventarlo. E insisto, ESOS NO SON SUS APELLIDOS. <strong>

**¡Segundo capítulo, baby! *~* Esta vez ha sido más rápido de lo que creía. **

**Peeeero, como siempre digo, no hay que desperdiciar nada. (?) Bien, criaturitas, no hay mucho que decir, salvo que el capítulo tres ya lo estoy empezado. JAJAJAJAJA. Por fin mi imaginación va despertándose. C: **

**Y saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿verdad? eue Quiero críticas, comentarios, idioteces, de todo. Quiero saber si os ha gustado o no, si queréis que halla capítulos en donde Miki o Yuma o Kaito o Rinto narren. Lo que pidáis será un placer hacerlas realidad. e^e Aún así, de momento, los capítulos estarán narrados por Rin y Len a no ser que quieran que lo narren algún otro personaje como he dicho antes. **

**Dicho eso, ¡a cuidarse! Espero vuestros comentarios con muuuchas ansias. *.* **

**Y acordáos: mucha música, muchos libros y que les den a todos. (?)**

**Un super abrazo, **

**Mais. 3**


End file.
